Relapse
by swimgirl1
Summary: Kristen DiBiase was diagnosed with Leukemia when she was 15. Now ten years later she is in remission and loving life with her husband, Ted. One night, she flies half way across the country, with nothing but the clothes on her back and a tear stained face.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I was going to start to work on the sequel to Changes, when an idea popped into my head. And when that happens you gotta run with it. So here we go….

Summary: Kristen DiBiase was diagnosed with Leukemia when she was 15. Now ten years later she is in remission and loving life with her husband, Ted. One night, she flies half way across the country, with nothing but the clothes on her back and a tear stained face.

Kristen POV

Maybe I'm being a little rash. I just didn't know what else to do. With my history it's hard not to think or act a little rash. When I was 15 I started to notice some of the signs. I was tired all of the time. Excessive bruising, weight loss, and constant fevers. I missed so much school that my mom decided it was time to see the doctor. I can't even honestly remember how many damned tests I had to do before we finally got an answer.

Leukemia.

I just kept asking, why me? What did I ever do? I spent so much time in and out of hospitals and doctor's offices , I might as well have lived there! When I was 18, things started to get a little better. Treatments were working and some of my strength was coming back. Oh yeah, and I met Ted too. He was absolutely amazing and wonderful through everything. It didn't take long for us to become and item. Soon he was coming to all my appointments and holding my hair back when I was puking.

I never expected hime to stay with some sick girl. I didn't want to hold him back, especially if there was a chance that I didn't survive this. It wasn't fair to him. Ted didn't care. He promised he would always be there, and he has.

I finally went into remission when I was 22. Ted and I married the next year. He is currently on the road, wrestling with the WWE and I couldn't be more proud of him. It was hard not having him home all the time but be stuck with me through the Leukemia so I stuck by him when he decided to get into wrestling.

I still have to go to my doctor once a year and have more tests done to ensure that I'm still in remission. That is the most stressfull and terrifying time of the year. Ted always makes sure that he's home for the tests. It's getting to be that time of the year once again. With every passing year you would think that it would get easier. Wrong. Every year it feels more difficult then the previous. The Leukemia can find it's way back at any time. Next month is my appointment. I always try to be open about the possibility of a relapse, but he tends to not want to even think about it.

I felt my phone vibrate next to me on the couch, I set my book aside and saw Ted's face come across the screen. I smiled and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, baby." His voice sounds heavenly.

"Hey. It's good to hear your voice." I closed my eyes and pictured him sitting next to me. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Exhausted, but good. Just got in from a workout. How about you? How are you feeling?" the worry in his voice was always there.

"I'm alright, tired as well. But I feel fine." Sometimes for his sake I wouldn't tell him when I wasn't feeling fine. But in truth, today I was just a little tired.

"You wouldn't tell me if there was something wrong, would you?"

Busted. I guess my secrets out. "Ted…"

"Baby, look, I know you better than I know myself. Its not hard to tell when you're lying."

"Are you mad?"

He sighed, "No. I understand."

"Ted, I just didn't want you to worry." I heard him sigh again.

"You can't stop me from worrying about you. Especially with me being so far away, I can't help it, babe."

"I know. And I'm sorry." I looked over to our wedding photo sitting on the mantle above the fireplace. I wished he was home now. After our phone calls I always missed him more.

"Don't be, you were just doing what you thought was best. But all things aside, how are you really?"

"I'm fine, really. I just miss you." I could feel my eyes start to water.

"I miss you too, baby. I'll be home in a few of weeks for your tests." That made me smile. It was something to look forward to, something to make me feel better about the tests.

"I can't wait." I said slightly sarcastically. Of course I was excited about Ted coming home, but I certainly was not excited about the tests.

"Honey, I need to get going. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" as much as I loved our nightly phone calls, I hated when they ended.

"Ok, I love you. Be safe."

"I love you too, bye sweetie." We hung up. I went back to my book, but I couldn't get myself back into it. The possibility of a relapse was too clear in my mind. When I could get Ted to talk about the Leukemia, we never actually discussed what we would do if it did come back. I try not to think about it, but sometimes you just can't help it.

It was 2 weeks after that phone call with Ted when I noticed the bruises.

I woke up and went into the bathroom for my morning shower. As I got undressed, there was a purpleish mark on my stomach.

"Oh no." I whispered, as the tears fell. "No, not again." I don't think I even finished my shower. I stepped on the scale, "What? That can't be right! I lost 3 pounds?" When did that happen? My head was swimming. Bruises, weight loss, that can only mean one thing, I was relapsing.

I walked back into the bedroom in a haze. I pulled on some jeans and one of Ted's hoodies. I slipped on my tennis shoes and grabbed my purse and walked out the door. I only had one place in mind when I got into the car.

The Airport. I had to get to the airport. I honestly can't say that I even remember the car ride to the airport, or even getting out of the car and going in. I just remember standing at the counter.

"I need one non stop flight to San Diego." I told the lady. She looked at me funny, it was then that I realized how hysterical I was. My voice was catching as a talked and I was shaking something awful. She didn't ask any questions as she handed me my ticket.

"They are about to board in about 5 minutes so you better hurry." I nodded and headed to the gate. I didn't have any luggage, just the clothes on my back and my purse. I boarded the plane, took my seat and stared out the window. I know this is a little crazy, to fly half way across the country over a suspicion, but I was terrified.

Ted POV

"She's still not answering." I muttered to Randy. We were sitting in the arena after a script run through, I decided to give Kristen a quick call but she hasn't picked up. She always picks up, always.

"Dude, chill. She's probably just out with her mom or something." Randy suggested.

"She still always answers."

"Teddy, just calm down, I'm sure there is a good reason why she isn't answering." Randy stood up and put one hand on either side of my shoulders. "Maybe she went to a movie."

"Yeah, maybe." I wasn't convinced. Kristen and I had an agreement. No matter where we were or what we were doing, with the exception of me doing a show, we'd always have our phones on us. This was making me nervous. I knew her schedule inside out and I knew that right now she was normally home.

"Ok, then we have a about 2 hours before the meeting. You wanna get something to eat?" Randy asked, picking up his bag with his gear in it.

I shook my head, "No, I'm gonna go over to the hotel, I forgot my extra knee pads in my suitcase." He nodded and headed out the door. I picked up my bag and phone and went out to my rental and back to the hotel.

I dialed Kristen's number one more time, it rang and rang. "Hey it's Kristen, I can't get to my phone right now. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!" her voicemail message always brought a smile to my face, she was always so chipper.

"Baby, give me a call as soon as you get this, I'm starting to get worried, I love you." I hung up as I pulled into the hotel parking lot.

I kept my phone clutched in my hand, hoping that it would ring any minute. Hoping that it would be Kristen telling me she's fine and I'm just over reacting.

Still nothing, as I made my way to the elevator. Still nothing, as I came to my door. I opened the door and didn't bother to look around, but I swear there was something in the corner of my eye, so I looked over to the bed.

"Kris?" There she was, on the bed, crying her eyes out. She looked up at me, let out a sob, and jumped off the bed and into my arms. I was so shocked that the tiny force that was my wife amost knocked me over. "Baby, what are you doing here?"

She burried her head deep in my neck and her body wracked with sobs. I squeezed her and rubbed her back soothingly. I finally had to pull her away from me to get her to look at me. She looked like a wreck, her eyes were damn near swollen shut and I think she'd been crying so long that now her breath was catching in her throat.

"I-I'm sorry for j-just showing u-up l-like this. I-I just didn't kn-know what else to d-do."

"You don't ever have to apologize for just showing up." I told her as I kissed her forehead. "What's going on?"

"It's back, Ted." I never knew that 3 little words could cut a hole for deep in my heart than those 3 words. It was at this point that I finally noticed a slight weight loss on her. I closed my eyed and gently lefted up the front of her shirt, there were the bruises.

"Fuck…" I muttered. She closed her eyes and let out another sob. "You went in for tests already?" They weren't supposed to be for another two weeks.

"No, I just woke up this morning, covered in these bruises. I can feel it, Ted, it's back." She rested her head back on my chest. "I went right to the airport and got a non stop flight here."

"You flew all the way here this morning? Why didn't you call me? I would have come and got you or something. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"My phone? I don't even think I have it with me. I litteraly got dressed and left the house this morning."

"What did we promise, baby? To always have our phones. I was worried sick when you didn't answer." I felt kind of bad for throwing that in her face right now, but damnit I was so worried about her!

"I'm sorry, I didn't even bring any clothes. I didn't bring anything." She looked into my eyes and all I could think was how greatful I am that she's standing here in front of me right now, safe. "I was just so scared that the only thing on my mind was getting to you."

I pulled her to me and kissed the top of her head. "Don't apologize. Look we are going to figure this out, ok? Everything will be fine."

I'm not sure if I said that to convince her, or me.


	2. Chapter 2

None of them belong to me…..although I would like to own Ted!!!

Ted POV

My heart was shattering. How can this happen again? Why would this happen again? Hadn't Kristen been through enough? Haven't I been through enough?

We just got back to the hotel. I told her that I had to go to the meeting before the show tonight. I told her that I would call Vince and tell him what was up. Kristen told me not to do that, so she came with me instead. She slept on my shoulder the entire 3 hour meeting. The fatigue was starting to set it. That could also be a result of the fact that she flew all the way here on no sleep. She was exhausted.

I don't remember much about the meeting. I was too preoccupied with my wife on my shoulder. I was too worked up, angry that this was happening again. So once we got back to the hotel, she jumped in the shower. I made sure I heard the water before I stepped out of the room. I knew she would be in the shower for a while so I went down to the hotel gym.

It was empty. I saw the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. I walked over to it and just let all my frustrations out on that punching bag. For everything Kristen has been through since she was 15, for all the problems she and I have faced together, for any stress this lifestyle has put on me, I just let the poor punching bag take the brunt of everything. I'm not even sure how long I was going at the punching bag when I heard a voice calling out to me and then someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey! Hey, Ted, stop man! Stop!" The person got a hold of my hands and yanked them away from the bag. I finally came back to reality and looked at the person. Randy.

Out of breath, and sweat running down my face, I caved and sunk to the floor, a dry sob escaping my mouth. When I brought my hands up to cover my face, I noticed the blood. I had been hitting the bag so hard that I broke open my knuckles.

"What is going on with you, kid?" Randy and I are only 3 years apart but for some reason, he took to calling me kid a while ago.

I looked up at him, "Kris is sick again." I whispered, a tear leaving my eye.

His face fell. He and Kristen have been pretty close since she and I met. Randy's wife, Sam, and Kristen have been really good friends for a long time as well. The four of us often traveled together.

"Is that why she's here?"

I knew everyone wanted to know why she was with me at the meeting and even more curious as to how she slept through the entire meeting. I didn't want to get into it with anyone just yet. So as soon as the meeting ended, I gently woke her up and pretty much had to support her entire body weight as we went back to the car.

I nodded and looked back at my shaking hands. They were pretty cut up. "She's got the bruises all over and she's lost a little weight."

He hung his head. "Where is she now?"

"Taking a shower. I just had to get out of there."

"Come on, kid, you need to get those cuts cleaned up." He helped me up and over to the bathroom. I let my hands run under the cold water to wash away the dried up blood that had formed around the cuts.

Once my hands were cleaned, I walked back to the room. Kristen was sitting on the bed, in a towel and her wet hair dripping down her back. She was staring at the television screen. It was off.

"Baby?" I called out to her. She looked at me with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Where did you go?" She whispered.

"Down to the gym. I needed a breather. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you go out of the shower." I went and sat down next to her on the bed. She leaned into my stomach.

"It's ok. I understand. This is a lot for you to take in." There she goes again, worrying about me instead of her right now. "What do we do now?"

I took a deep breath. I honestly hadn't thought of what our next move was going to be. "Well, I guess we move up your appointment. I'm going to call Vince and tell him that I can't make the show tonight."

I started to get up, but Kristen stopped me. "No. I want you to do the show tonight. We can go home tomorrow."

"Baby, I think we need to get all this sorted out as soon as possible. Vince will just have to understand."

"By the time we get home tonight, it will be too late to get to the doctor anyways. Do the show and we can take a red eye right after."

I looked into her eyes, they were terrified. I'm beginning to think that she's putting it off. I guess if I was in her shoes I would want to put it off too. I wish I could be in her shoes, take away all her pain. I just wish that she didn't have to face all of this again. I don't know what I will do if I lose her this time.

"Alright, but I'm still gonna give Vince a call and just let him know what's going on." She nodded and got up off the bed. She started to head to the bathroom but stopped. "What's the matter?"

"I didn't bring any clothes." I would have just given her some of mine but I'm sure that she was going to insist on coming to the show with me.

"I think Maria and John are on this floor. Why don't I go ask her for some?" She nodded and went into the bathroom. Kristen had actually gotten really close with most of the Divas in the last year. They all knew about the Leukemia and often checked in on her for me if I couldn't do it.

I walked down the hall to Maria's room and knocked. John answered. "Hey Ted, what's up?"

"Um, is Maria around? Kristen just kinda showed up and she didn't bring any clothes with her." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah." John stepped aside to let me in. Maria was sitting on the floor getting her gear together for the show.

"Hey Teddy." She greeted me.

"Hey. Do you have any extra clothes? Kristen just showed up." I think Maria knew just by the look on my face that something was wrong. She stood up and went over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of jean, a t-shirt and a WWE hoodie.

"These should work. Is everything ok?"

"Um not really. I'll let you know when we find out." She nodded, understanding. I thanked them and left the room.

I still needed to call Vince, so I pulled my cell out of my pocket, dialed the number and waited.

"Vince McMahon."

"Vince, its Ted."

"Ted, what can I do for you?" He sounded a little annoyed. Probably because I should be on my way back to the arena.

"I just wanted to let you know that I need to catch a red eye home right after the show tonight." I held my breath, waiting for the wrath that was Vince.

But he surprised me. "Ah yes, Randy told me that Kristen showed up and little while ago. I understand if you need to take some time off. We'll have to write in an injury to explain your absence."

I was taken aback. I was ready for him to scream and shout at me, but he seemed genuinely concerned for the well being of my wife.

"Alright. We don't know anything for sure yet. We just need to get home tonight so we can get to her doctor tomorrow." I explained.

"Let's just go on with the show as planned for tonight. We won't report any kind of injury until you and Kristen get the results back. But go ahead and take a couple of weeks off for now. I'm sure you would like to be at home with her while you wait."

Wow! Was this really Vincent Kennedy McMahon I'm talking to right now? I wasn't expecting him to be so understanding about all of this. We settled everything and ended our phone call. I went back into my room. Kristen was still in the bathroom, so I knocked on the door.

"Kris? I got you some clothes." I didn't hear anything. The door wasn't locked so I opened it. She was sitting on the floor, her back resting up against the wall. Still in her towel and tears running down her face, she stared straight ahead. I kneeled down in front of her, hoping to get her to snap out of the daze she was in. I reached out and gently whipped away the falling tears, "Babe? I got you some clothes."

She reached out and took the clothes from me without a word, stood up and began to get dressed. I'm not sure she really even knew that I was still in the room. I decided to give her space; she will come to me when she's ready.

I got my gear ready and packed the rest of my suitcases while I waited. I waited for Kristen for about 20 minutes when a knock came at the door. When I answered it, Maria and John were there.

"We're heading for the arena but I just wanted to leave some makeup for Kristen, I thought she might want it." She handed me a bag full of makeup.

"Thanks. She's still getting dressed; I'll give it to her."

"We'll see you there, man." John slapped me on the shoulder and Maria gave me a quick hug before they left.

Kristen POV

I felt like I was floating; like I was having an out of body experience. I just can't believe this is happening all over again. I just wanted this to all be over. I called and booked a red eye flight for us after the show. After the flight was booked, I called my doctor to reschedule my appointment. Since I'm experiencing the symptoms, he wants to see me as soon as possible.

I finished getting dressed and drying my hair. I looked in the mirror. I looked a mess. Dark circles under my eyes and red blotches all over my face from crying. Thank god I didn't have any bruising on my face! That would be fun to explain to the nosy paparazzi. I really wished I would have at least packed some stuff, I look absolutely terrible.

"Hey, baby, Maria just brought you some makeup." God bless Maria! I opened the door and grabbed the bag from Ted. I didn't bother to close the door behind me this time. Ted came in and sat on the toilet and watched me get ready. "You don't have to come with me, you know."

"I know. But I really don't want to sit here by myself and do nothing but think about it." I told him as I put on some eye liner.

"You're exhausted, Kris. Why don't you just stay here and sleep?" I know he was trying to do what he thought was best for me but I honestly want to go with him and be around people.

"I love you for thinking of me honey, but I just want this one night to be normal and not have to worry about it. Tomorrow it all starts again."

Ted gave in and nodded. He went back to packing up his things. I finished my makeup and put everything back into Maria's little bag.

"I'm ready." I tried to put on my best smile, but inside I was dying. Ted grabbed his bags and wrapped his free arm around me. Just a few more hours and we'd be on a plane home.

In the car, on the way to the arena, Ted told me about his conversation with Vince. It'll be nice to have him home for a while, though I wish it were on different circumstances. I was feeling a little dizzy as we walked to Ted's dressing room. I think he could tell because he tightened his arm around my waist. He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"You alright babe?" He was sweet. I nodded and gripped the side of his shirt. Once we got to the dressing room, Ted helped me sit on the couch.

"This was a bad idea." He said, pacing in front of me.

"What?"

"This, bringing you here tonight! You need to be in bed, Kristen."

And here we go.

"Ted, stop. I'm fine. I just got a little light headed." He stopped pacing and stared at me wide eyed.

"Just got a little light headed? Why are you trying to push yourself?"

"I'm not trying to do anything except have one normal night before the hell begins! Sorry for wanting to this one thing before I die!" Ok so maybe I shouldn't have gone that far, but damn! He looked shocked and in two strides, was kneeling on the floor in front of me with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Stop it! Don't say shit like that. You're not going to die." He had tears in his eyes. I felt awful for hurting him like this but he has to realize that there is a chance I might not make it.

"Ted, I need you to accept that I could die. Please, I don't want to fight with you right now. I'm sorry that I upset you but I'm not sorry I said it." He closed his eyes and let a few tears fall. I reached up to wiped them away.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I just hate it when you say shit like that. And I can't even fathom the idea of living without you." I pulled him to me and wrapped me arms around his neck. He picked me up and sat on the couch with me in his lap. We sat wrapped in each other for I don't know how long before we heard a knock at the door.

Randy peeked his head in. "Hey, I heard you were here and I just wanted to come and say hi."

I climbed off Ted's lap and walked over to Randy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist. "Thank you, Randy." It was nice to see him, we've always been close. He sat and talked with us while Ted got ready for his match.

Ted and Randy stayed with me in the dressing room during the show, until they had to go out on camera. During that time several different superstars and divas came in to sit with me. I felt like I was being babysat. Like Ted had taken all of them aside earlier and said hey this is the deal. Poor little Kristen is sick again, sit with her while I'm gone.

Of course I know he didn't, but I just feel like everyone is walking on egg shells around me. It's like they think I'm going to break if say one wrong thing. Just because I'm sick doesn't mean that I'm not capable of sitting by myself or talking about it openly.

Finally, the show ended and Ted came back to take a quick shower before we headed to the airport. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm being shook awake by Ted.

"Honey, wake up." I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life, staring down at me. I smiled. "It's time to go, baby."

He helped me up. We just stood together, wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes before leaving the room. We were stopped by a few people, wishing us luck as we walked out. I felt Ted kiss my forehead as we got to the car. The airport was about a half hour away. The ride was silent. I think we were both just collecting out thoughts at this point. Trying to wrap our heads around the situation that was before us.

We soon boarded our plane, and home we go. Next stop, hell, once again.


End file.
